Squeeze
by lilmonkeyracer
Summary: Clarke and Lexa look forward to only one thing at the end of the night: being in each other's arms.


It was a particularly quiet night in Polis.

Usually, Clarke would be accustomed to hearing the soft pitter patter of horses or the soft flickering of flames from a small fire. It was supremely quiet and she couldn't sleep.

Even the sound of her own heartbeat sounded like alarm bells as she turned over for the millionth time that night, trying to find a comfortable spot to fall asleep. The large fur blanket on top of her was enough to keep her warm through the cool night and the pillow was firm enough to support her head in all the right places.

And although all these materialistic amenities served her great purpose there was always one thing (or rather one person) that could top them all – and that person went by the name of Lexa.

It was already close to midnight and Lexa still wasn't back from her responsibilities of being _Heda_. There had been some grave concerns about making it through winter with enough food and supplies and Lexa had to reassure the clans that they would make it through safely. There were also rising problems between the Ice Nation and the Rock Clan in the North that required Lexa's attention.

Clarke was also busy with her own responsibilities with being Ambassador and splitting her time between Polis and Arkadia. She suggested at one point for the people of Arkadia to move into the Polis so that they could better adapt themselves to Grounder ways but many did not seem comfortable with the idea. But she found it understandable, seeing as there were a few Grounders who still didn't consider Skaikru as the thirteenth clan. Maybe in the future her people would be accepted completely, but for now, it was still too soon.

With each occupied by their responsibilities to their people, they rarely had any time to spend together and it was becoming more than just an inconvenience for both of them. But the little time that they did have together, they spent together at night in each other's arms. It was the one solace that they had from the bustling world around them and they treasured every minute of it.

It had become a necessity rather than a routine for one of them to wait up for the other to sleep. The two found it almost impossible to sleep unless the other was there beside them. The safety and warmth that they felt in each other's arms was soothing to their souls and minds.

This night was no different. Sleep was unattainable at this point and Clarke would continue to toss and turn until Lexa was in her arms.

She let out a huff and turned again, this time laying on her back and looking up at the high ceiling above her. It was a particularly long day of traveling from Arkadia to Polis as they ran into some thieves trying to steal from them. Clarke had become well versed in hand to hand combat and was able to diffuse the situation very quickly with the help of the Grounder bodyguards that were with her. (Lexa had vehemently insisted that Clarke always travel with protection. Clarke, of course protested, but Lexa's mind was insistent on the issue.) She had suffered a cut to the lip and a few bruises but none were life threatening in anyway. (Although Lexa would probably think otherwise.)

She felt a weight lift from her chest when she heard the light shuffle of shoes and the bedroom door open quietly. Her eyes flickered toward the door and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Lexa." She breathed out. Her voice showed signs of weariness, but still had a spark of happiness to it.

"Hi Clarke." Lexa whispered out as she shut the door behind her. She removed her armor and made quick work to remove her boots before she made it to the edge of the bed where she was met with remarkable blue eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come to bed, please?" Clarke asked softly. There was a bit of urgency in her voice, one that Lexa knew quite well. Being away from each other for long periods of time was upsetting to both of them. Lexa felt an itch in her hand and a tug at her heart when Clarke wasn't near and it was a feeling that she hated with passion. The only thing that kept her sane was the thought of Clarke's brilliant blue eyes waiting for her when she came home. _Home is where she is_.

"Just give me a moment to change. I'll be right back." Lexa promised and leaned down to place a kiss to her forehead. Clarke let out a whine of protest but reluctantly released her so that she could change into her sleeping clothes.

It didn't take more than five minutes before Lexa was slipping underneath the covers of their bed. Clarke immediately seeked her body warmth in the darkness and was overjoyed when Lexa's arms came to wrap around her waist. The way she craved Lexa's touch was much like an addiction - she could never have enough of it.

Lexa let out a content sigh as Clarke snuggled her face into the crook of her neck. Her warm breath on her skin was comforting and calming. Clarke's arm came to rest on the small of her back, her hand rubbing lazy circles on the fabric of her shirt.

"I almost forgot." Clarke muttered into the crook of her neck before pulling back and looking up at a pair of curious green eyes. She tugged her chin down so that she could capture the brunette's lips in a soft kiss.

Lexa returned the kiss with just as much gentleness and affection, humming delightfully when Clarke's tongue grazed the bottom of her lip teasingly. When they parted, Lexa caressed her face softly and asked, "How was your trip to Arkadia?"

Clarke let out a small grunt of disappointment, "It was alright. My mom was being a bit protective as always. Trying to get me to stay in Arkadia instead of coming back here."

Lexa unconsciously tightened her hold on her waist, the mere thought of Clarke not being close to her sent a sinking feeling to her stomach. The blonde noticed her slight uneasiness and chuckled softly before placing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Don't worry, Lexa. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered against her lips. "I'll always be with you."

Lexa smiled softly, "I know. I just...I get a little anxious at the thought of being away from you."

"Me too." Clarke agreed and she felt Lexa slip a hand beneath her shirt, softly caressing the naked skin on her abdomen. There were numerous times when Clarke would think of Lexa when she was away from her. The green forest trees would remind her of Lexa's eyes. The smell of fresh pines and oak would remind Clarke of her scent that was so innately Lexa. When she found a small opening through the woods that led to a small stream, she thought she could bring Lexa there someday. She imagined them having a small picnic and swimming in the pond. When it was a full moon and the stars were shining brilliantly in the sky, she imagined going to the woods and lying beneath the stars with Lexa beside her.

Anything and everything reminded Clarke of Lexa and all the things that they could, no, would, do together when they had the time. Repetitious thoughts of 'Lexa would like this', 'I want to bring Lexa here', or 'She would think this is amazing' would echo throughout her mind constantly.

"What are you thinking about, Clarke?" Lexa whispered as she continued to rub her abdomen softly.

"You." Clarke admitted with a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah? What about me?" Lexa nuzzled her nose against Clarke's briefly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"About how totally whipped I am for you." Clarke replied with a slight tinge of elation in her voice.

Lexa frowned. "Clarke, I would never whip you. That is really harmful and I would never hurt you like that. What do you mean?"

She buried her face into the crook of her neck again, this time laughing softly at her girlfriend's cluelessness to expressions. "It's an expression, Lexa. It doesn't actually mean whipping as in hurting. It just means that…"

She pulled back so she could see Lexa's face, "It means that I am totally and utterly in love with you and I would do anything for you."

Lexa gave her a skeptical look, trying hard to rationalize why such a harmful word could be used to mean something related to love. "Your Skaikru language is very strange."

" _Shop of_." Clarke said as she leaned up and kissed the bottom of Lexa's chin softly.

" _Ai hod you in_."

"I love you too."

Lexa's heart beamed at the return statement and found herself overzealous about it. They had spoken the words to each other before but it didn't stop Lexa's heart from jumping every time she heard it. Every day she thanked the heavens above for sending Clarke down to her from the stars. She never thought she could love someone as much as she did Clarke - it almost felt like it was inevitable. After enduring years of war and unrest, the Sky girl taught Lexa compassion and trust. She taught her that having feelings was no crime (it was simply _human)_ and that love was _not_ a weakness but a _strength_.

After Costia, Lexa swore she would never let anyone get close to her again. That being Commander was - heartbreakingly - to be alone. So she slipped on the mask that was _Heda_ and built walls around her heart that prevented her from forming any intimate relationships with anyone.

But then she met the piercing blue eyes that belonged to a girl that fell from the sky and her walls were shattered in a single breath.

She saw a future with her, a future full of peace. Peace was something Lexa thought she would never see in this lifetime but Clarke gave her hope that it was possible. It _is_ possible. Sure, their people had their little tuffs from time to time but in general everyone was at peace. Vegetation was plentiful, villages were growing with new children, and new friends were being made across all clans. It was a beautiful time and Lexa couldn't have done it without Clarke.

She wanted to give Clarke the world, wanted to immerse her in the beauties of the Earth since she was robbed of it when she was living up in the dark sky. She wanted to bring Clarke to the secret place that she escaped to whenever she was stressed, she wanted to give her the flowers that glowed different colors at night, she wanted to give her an assortment of paints that produced beautiful colors when splashed on a canvas.

The truth was, Lexa never stood a chance against the whirlwind that was Clarke Griffin.

And if she did it all over again, she wouldn't change a damn thing.

If it would lead her back to this moment, right here in the arms of the one person that knew and understood her so deeply, then she would make every mistake and choice again because it was worth it.

"Now what are you thinking about, Lexa?" Clarke asked with a small giggle.

Lexa let out a content sigh. "Just about how we ended up here. After everything."

Clarke nodded in understanding, knowing full well the train of thought Lexa was following. "Would you change anything?"

Her answer was almost immediate, "Not a single thing."

Lexa inched her face closer to Clarke's so that their lips could meet in a soft kiss. Lexa's hand slid further up Clarke's shirt and squeezed gently at her waist as their kiss became more intimate. Unfortunately, Clarke wasn't able to hide the wince in her face when Lexa pressed on one of the bruises on her torso.

"Clarke? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lexa was alarmed by her expression and immediately pulled back to get a better look at her.

"Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry." Clarke scooted closer to close the gap between them.

However, Lexa was having none of it and sat up in bed, earning a groan of disappointment from Clarke. The brunette reached out and lifted Clarke's shirt up to reveal a bruise on her stomach and another one on her hipbone.

"Clarke! Where did you get these? Who did this?" Lexa growled out, her blood running cold at the thought of someone harming Clarke.

The blonde sighed defeatedly and rolled from her side position to her back. "I ran into some thieves on my way back to Polis. No big deal. I handled them."

"Where were Ark and Lionel? They were supposed to protect you. Did you go to Nyko for these injuries?" Lexa was in full concern mode now. She was about ten seconds away from hunting down those thieves and smacking the crap out of her bodyguards for not protecting Clarke better.

"Lexa, Ark and Lionel were with me. They did their jobs, I was just being clumsy and they got in a lucky shot. It's not that bad, honestly." Clarke reached for Lexa's hand to reassure her gently. "Can you lay back down please? It's cold and I want to cuddle."

Lexa held a hard gaze at Clarke's bruises before ducking her head down and placing a small kiss on each of the bruises. Clarke giggled lightly at the contact and Lexa reluctantly laid back down beside Clarke. She turned so that she was facing Clarke with her head propped up on her elbow. Her gaze on Clarke was one of worry and adoration and Clarke felt herself melt under it.

She smiled at Lexa and then noticed her eyes move toward her lips. Under the soft light coming from the full moon outside, Clarke's face was illuminated in the dark. The blonde's face dropped when she saw Lexa's eyes harden again.

"Clarke…" Lexa whispered sadly as she reached up with her thumb to brush over the small cut on her bottom lip.

Not wanting to worry Lexa anymore with her small injuries, she turned back around and scooted into the brunette's warm body. "I'm fine, Lexa."

Lexa let out a frustrated sigh and placed a gentle hand on her waist. Clarke let out a content breath.

"I will speak to Ark and Lionel tomorrow." Lexa said lowly.

Clarke groaned and rolled herself on top of Lexa so that her body was trapped beneath hers. She was careful not to put pressure on the bruises on her torso. "No, you won't. They did nothing wrong, Lexa. They did their job."

Lexa mumbled something in Trigedasleng that Clarke didn't quite get, but she figured it was probably her cursing the body guards. Clarke huffed and leaned down to brush her nose against Lexa's. Lexa's eyes fluttered at the contact.

"Stop." Clarke demanded quietly against her lips.

"Did the thieves get away with anything?"

"No. They ran when they realized they were seriously in over their heads." Clarke smirked.

"If I ever find them I will -" Lexa started in a threatening tone before she was cut off by Clarke's lips crashing into hers heatedly.

Clarke made sure to pay close attention to Lexa's bottom lip because she knew that was one of her weaknesses. She felt Lexa's body visibly relax under her and she felt her warm hands slide up inside the back of her shirt. She put herself more fully on top of Lexa, straddling her hips as she broke away from their kiss to remove her shirt.

As Clarke slid her shirt up off her body, Lexa leaned up to latch onto the soft skin on her stomach, paying extra attention to the bruises that laid there. She placed a trail of kisses from her hips bones all the way up to her rib cage. Lexa gave a small nibble to the underside of her breast before Clarke pulled back slightly so that she could reached the hem of Lexa's shirt.

Even in her haste to remove her shirt, Lexa couldn't keep her lips away from any part of Clarke's body. Her lips found a place on the spot between her earlobe and jawline before Clarke let out a chuckle.

"I'm never gonna get this shirt off if you keep kissing me like that." She had gotten Lexa's shirt half way up her body but the brunette's arms wouldn't leave Clarke's waist long enough to lift it up.

Lexa's simple response was to turn them over onto the bed and trap the girl's body beneath hers. Their legs instantly became entangled in one another as Lexa made her way to the nook of Clarke's neck. Clarke bit her bottom lip and angled her head the opposite way so that Lexa could have more space to kiss the soft skin on her neck.

"Lexa…" Clarke whined as she gently pulled at her shirt, wanting desperately for her to take it off already.

The brunette responded by moving down her collarbone and nibbling gently at it. Then one her hands gently slid down Clarke's smooth stomach and into the waistband of her shorts.

"I love you, Clarke." Lexa whispered gently into her ear.

"And I'd love for you to get naked, please." Clarke responded frustratingly as Lexa's hand began a skillful movement between her thighs.

"Are you sure you want me to stop to take my clothes off?"

Clarke nearly growled in response and Lexa simply smiled at her before removing her hand from the waistband of her shorts. Clarke's breath hitched in her throat when Lexa stuck her tongue out to lick the same fingers that were just playing with her moments ago. Blue eyes followed her as she swiftly raised the shirt off her body and tossed it aside. Clarke's eyes glazed over at the sight of a half-naked Lexa sitting on top of her looking anything but innocent.

When her eyes made their way to Lexa's face, she was met by a sweet smile. Lexa's green eyes reflected off of the moonlit room and Clarke couldn't have seen a more beautiful sight.

Smiles and laughter were something rarely seen or heard from Lexa, but when it did happen it made Clarke's heart soar. Her smile was brilliant yet coy and her laughter was soft yet full of happiness.

Clarke loved to see her smile. Clarke loved to hear her laugh. It was _so_ special to her.

"Clarke?" Lexa laughed lightly as she watched Clarke mildly gawk at her.

The blonde shook her head lightly to get her head out of the clouds and smiled at the girl who made her heart flutter.

Lexa leaned down so that their bodies were close together and their faces were only a few inches apart. They were impossibly close together and Lexa loved every second of it. Her lips lightly brushed against Clarke's, "Sometimes I wish I could read your mind."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're always so enraptured in your thoughts. I never quite know what you're thinking and it drives me crazy." She placed a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. "You always look at me like, like…"

"Like you're my whole world." It wasn't a question because there was nothing _to question_. It was a statement. It was a fact.

And Lexa heard it in her tone. She knew it wasn't a question. She knew Clarke was saying _yes you are my world._ And that fact simply shook her to her core.

Lexa nodded and closed the small gap between their lips. The kiss was gentle because Lexa wanted to pour her heart into it and show Clarke just how much she meant to her. That Clarke was also _so_ special to her in more ways than words could describe. That just like Lexa was Clarke's whole world, Clarke was also the whole world to Lexa.

And they wanted to keep that feeling close to their hearts, close to each other, and squeeze it in a soft embrace.


End file.
